Can't Hide Myself Any Longer
by LilSis0401
Summary: Starts off with new characters but blends in later. Suck at Summaries sorry guys
1. The Gifts

12 hours before attack

**The Sun was high in the sky, people walking under it enjoying there days care free. Teenagers tossing a football. Others playing basket ball. Adults jogging, walking dogs. A Birthday party off in the distance. Luscious green trees swaying in the wind. Music blasting people singing, cake being brought to the table. "Happy Birthday dear Phoenix, Happy Birthday to you." Sang the happy crowd. The cake was placed in front of the light brunette haired teen, her mother placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "Make a wish," she whispered. The girl nodded before closing her eyes and blowing out the sixteen candles. **

"**Happy birthday Phoenix." cooed a taller boy, leaning against the wall. His green eyes pierced through the girl. "Athan," Phoenix said in recognition. Te boy sighed and lifted himself off the wall. "You ever wonder why your parents gave you the name Phoenix? Dark Red, a mythical bird, a symbol for immortality," He went on now stepping closer to her. "Kind of odd if you ask me." **

"**My name is my name, it's nothing for you to analyze." She said backing away, already annoyed of the boy. "What about you?" she continued. "Do you ever wonder why your parents named you Athan?" **

"**My name is my name." The boy repeated, a small smile on his face. Phoenix rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen with a salad bowl. **

"**Hey Nix, you gonna get in?" asked Zayra, a red-headed beaming girl. **

"**Are you kidding the water is far too cold." Phoenix said taking off her shirt and laying out on a towel covered cement. **

"**Oh, come on it's not that bad." Burke called shooting water at her with a water gun. **

"**Hey!" She yelled standing up immediately. Seconds after a body crashed into her sending her into the water. The group hollered and shouted in laughter. "Oooh ho ho. Valen you're dead." Phoenix scolded playfully as she dunked his head under water. Sputter he came back up and laughed. "Come on you know I was only messing with you!" He shouted. Phoenix only splashed him in retaliation and turned to her other friends. "Guys time to open gifts!" Phoenix's mother called, her blonde hair covering half her face. Phoenix unwrapped her gifts one by one quickly hoping for the best. First, a card with money. Second, a few CD's. Third, a laptop. And Fourth two tickets to go and see the Battlestar Galactica. Phoenix looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Is this for real?" She nearly whispered. Her mother smiled and nodded**

"**And look who's going with you." She stated. Phoenix looked back down at the tickets. 'Phoenix.' one read. 'Valen.' Said the other. "No way!" he's coming with me!" Phoenix shouted excitedly looking at her best friend. Her mother just nodded and smiled. **


	2. First Signs Of Loneliness

**_Ok so i know the speech isnt the same but i forgot what Adama said. But enjoy!_**

Minutes before Attack

****

"Look Caprice, I just don't have time alright." The large man said scurrying around his rack.

"Dad, come on, you promised me that you would teach me before this place died out." the younger dark haired girl whined. Her father huffed and threw on his jacket. "I'm sorry I lost track of time, but maybe I can show you how to fly the newer models Hun, no one even uses the old vipers anymore." He said with a peck to her head and soon rushed out the door.

Caprice sighed and walked out of the room to just wander about. She nearly got run over by Starbuck, and then was bumped into by a group of tourists. "What am I invisible?" She shouted at them, tears threatening to fall. Her whole life she was always put last, even by herself. It's just how life was, she would tell herself. That's how it's supposed to be. "Shadow!" shouted a man from behind her. Caprice turned swiftly and saluted when she saw Helo. "Hey Helo, you need something?"

"Just letting you know there's a game going on, wanted to invite you." Caprice laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Why so you can kick my ass at it again and show everyone that you can win?" Helo smiled.

"Of course." And with that the two walked off.

After loosing the first game, Caprice sat back and watched as Starbuck, Helo, Boomer and the XO sat and played. "How's the wife?" Starbuck asked the XO and instantly Caprice shut herself out from the conversation. That was, until she saw fist's flying and tables falling. She stood up to see Starbuck being held back by Boomer and Helo and the Xo being held by some other people. "I'm good, I'm good." Starbuck shouted calming down to only thrust herself back at the XO Next thing the girl knew Starbuck was being led to the brig and everyone was just standing awkwardly.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." Caprice's father shouted.

"Dad, I didn't do anything! I was just there." She fought.

"It doesn't matter! Trouble always seems to happen whenever you're around can't you try and avoid it just once in your life?" In that moment Commander Adama's voice was heard over the speakers. "We have just gotten news of a Cylon attack on our colonies, Caprica. Grieve the dead later, as of this moment, we are at war." And again, Caprice's father rushed out the door, leaving the black haired girl to sit and deal with knowing half her friends and family were probably dead back on Caprica. Unsteadily she stood slowly making her way out of the room and to the nearest head. Her forehead was getting sticky, her mouth felt dry, and a large lump had made its way to her throat. Her knee's gave just as she stood right in front of the toilet and she heaved heavily. The loneliness she felt was unlike any other she had felt before. She felt helpless. She had no one.


End file.
